


Love is stronger than any type of magic

by Jal_Fable_Nightsaber



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral, Other, Sex, binding, gagging, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jal_Fable_Nightsaber/pseuds/Jal_Fable_Nightsaber
Summary: We all know about Tom Riddle and what he did after Hogwarts the years. We know who he became, what he did. But what happened during his hogwart years, was he really the boy who made every wrong choice?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy yo, this is my first story/ fanfic so be gental with the criticism for the first few chapters. Also I won't be using ally of what's cannon or who he killed to make which horcrux.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, a half blood wizard. He better knows as lord Voldemort is said to be the most powerful wizard of his time. He who made 6 horocux's 1 unintentional was defeated by a boy named Harry Potter. We all know what he did after he left hogwarts. But do we really know what he did during the 7 years he attended hogwarts? We know he opened the chamber of secrets and killed one girl, but was that all he really did?

Y/n a pure blood wizard, raised in a wealthy family in London, one of the last living descendant of Salazar Slytherin. A great student one that caused a hat stall that lasted 5 minutes, making the sorting hat decided from Slytherin or Ravenclaw. In the end being put in Slytherin, y/n was a great student only having difficulties in defense against the dark arts in his 5th year in hogwarts.

 

What did these two do during there school years?  
Did they become best friends, mortal enemies, lovers? What did they uncover who did they get rid of in order to rise to the top? Why did we never know of y/n?


	2. Prefect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a prefect and Tom is your roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so since this chapter is a beinging I had to write it differently

"Let me be the first to welcome you all to this new year at hogwarts! Now you all know who will be teaching what in this new school year, so let me talk about some other things, there will be a dueling club starting up, there will be 1 leader and 1 champion for each house. Tryouts will start tomorrow" 

The headmasters voice was booming all throughout the great hall, most of the students were shocked that the headmaster would allow something like this. Most of the Griffindors were ecstatic, the hufflepuffs timid yet exited, ravenclaws were not shocked at all and chattering amongst themselves deciding who would join. And the Slytherins they were excited.

"Now that you all have had time to let you excitement show we will go on to introduce these years prefects" 

"Pathetic old fool, he made a grave choice not to make me a prefect." Tom said to himself he chose to ignore the the headmaster and focus himself on the food that was in front of him.

"And now for the prefects of house Slytherin"

At the word Slytherin tom's head shot up.

"You all remember the previous 4, now for the new 5th year prefects, first we have (y/n) an excellent student of straight 10's, and Jason a student who has shown a great interest in helping the school, let us all wish all our new prefects good luck"

All of the students began to clap, all except tom  
"A filthy mudblood beat me? That old fool chose Jason over me?" Tom got up and left the great hall unnoticed, he would hope that Jason would go to the dueling club that way he could show him what a great mistake he had made, and if Jason were to die in a duel match, then the better.

 

———————————————————————

 

"Well how do you feel (y/n)? A prefect."tom said obviously angered.  
"I didn't ask for that, tom. You know that very well. I was fine being a ordinary student. That old man forced me.

"Oh how sad, forced to be a prefect?" 

(Y/n) turned around going for the rooms door.  
"I have to go patrol the halls,"  
Tom instantly drew his wand and aimed it at   
(y/n). "Tom I wouldn't if I were you"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can happen in 2 days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy so umm this is the third chapter I still have a lot to get better at but, I'm happy with this
> 
>  
> 
> I have no beta reader so anything wrong is my own fault.

"Tom I wouldn't" (y/n) said dryly, "you're upset and I comprehend, believe me I do. But this is not how we solve things, if we start a duel we will both be in tremendous amounts of problems."

He really did mean what he was telling Tom he didn't want to start a fight in the middle of the night, especially since if he did he would receive howler after howler from his mother.

"How about this, tomorrow dueling club tryouts begin right? Well the older prefects made the first generation prefects hold the meetings for their houses. Ours in in the room of requirements" Tom looks at (y/n) in a confused manner.

"It's a sort of trail to weed out the weak. You make it to the top and you face me, if you win I'll speak to headmaster diplet, and I'll try to make it so the you become a prefect, and I'll refer to you as volde-" "mort" Tom said in a equally dry voice" "Voldemort, yea that, but if I win. You must be civil with me, in public and in private. Deal?"

"Deal, you got yourself a deal (y/n), but expect to lose." Tom said in a more, enthusiast voice than before. "But until then I'll l speak to you as I well damn please."

"Whatever Tom, I'll be going now. You've made me late to the meeting now, great. Count yourself lucky that I don't write you up" (y/n) said as he ran out of his and toms room and out of the Slytherin common room, running to his appointed section of the castle near the first floor girls bathroom.

\-------------------------------------------------

 

_I shouldn't have allowed Diplet talk me into this, first becoming a prefect. Does he know how much time that'll take out of my studies? Then he puts me in everyone's of tom's classes. And as if that isn't enough he puts us in the same dorm room. And why? All because of that transfiguration teacher. Thinking that Tom is up to no good. Sure I mean he isn't the nicest guy around bu-_  
(y/n)'s thoughts where cut short as he saw up ahead in the hall someone in male Slytherin Robes walking towards the girls bathroom.

"oh you have got to be kidding me, it's my first day and already this?!? That good for nothing pervert." Tom thought as the started walking to the person.

"Who are you? Why are you doing out wandering The halls, no never mind that why are you waking to the girls bathroom?" (Y/n) said plainly  
Though at those words the person put there hood up and pointed out their wand and said something, not a moment later a red light shot out of their wand at (y/n). (Y/n) had to jump out of the way. He hit the stone wall on his side and fell down. As he looked back at the person, they were running to the girls bathroom. Immediately (y/n) ran after them. As soon at he entered the bathroom he searched for the hooded Slytherin. "Damn"

\-------------------------------------------------

 

At around 2 in the morning a teacher came up to (y/n) "alright young sir you are free to return to your room". "Yes, will do."

(Y/n) managed to say, he then slowly walked to the Slytherin common room and into his dorm to see a sleeping Tom.

"Huh, toms quite attractive man when he isn't threatening you, I can see why all the girls are crazy for him." (Y/n) stepped closer to tom's sleeping body for a better look. He couldn't help but looking at Tom in marvel.

_He has such beautiful hair even when asleep, and such nice lips. How could Dumbledore think that he is a danger to the students of this school. (Y/n) thought as he stared at Tom._  
Suddenly Tom moved in his sleep. With this (y/n) snapped out of it and went to the half bathroom connected to the room to Change into his night clothes. He only put on pajama pants, and went to bed. At least he would be able to sleep for a couple hours til school starts.  
 _Huh maybe if I can prove Tom's innocence, we could grow to be great friends. He isn't that bad of a guy,at least in his sleep._

\-------------------------------------------------

"(Y/n) wake up, you're going to be late" tom spoke to the sleeping (y/n).

"Mm, five more minutes you demonic angel."  
(Y/n) said in his sleep. At this Tom took out his wand and aimed it at the sleeping boy.

"One last chance (y/n), no? Fine, Aguamenti"  
As soon as the word was spoken a soft jet of water splashed at the sleeping boys face waking him instantly.

"Ahhh!!!!, what the bloody hell was that for? Wait?! What time is it?" (Y/n) said in a shocked state.

"It's 10:46 am, you bloody phrat. Don't think that just because you were up all night I'll give you a pass on our bet." Tom said quite agitated

"What 10!?! Oh no breakfast is over and that means that first class has started!!!" (Y/n) bolted out of his bed and started getting dressed. He took off his pajama pants and put on his uniform pants, in front of Tom. He didn't realize it or simply he didn't care.

Then Tom noticed a huge bruise on the younger males side. "(Y/n) its fucking Saturday, there are no classes today. And if you have forgotten breakfast don't end until 11:30 on weekends."

At those words the younger male stopped and looked at Tom. He began to turn a deep shade of crimson red. "Oh right" said (y/n) in a low voice obviously embarrassed.

"What the hell happened to your side?" Tom said pointing to the bruise on (y/n)'s side.

"Hmm? Oh. Yesterday around 11 I saw a guy waking in the hallway, and well I asked him what he was doing but, he casted a hex at me. And well I had to jump out of the way." (Y/n) explained .

Tom slowly walked up to (y/n), as Tom walked forward (y/n) walked backwards, until (y/n) back was to the wall. Tom gently touched the bruise, consumed in thought. He placed his hand on the younger males side and slowly rubbed his thumb on the bruise.

_What a nasty bruise. It completely takes away from the beauty of his skin. Mmm this is what happens to those who get in my way. I wonder how long I'll be able to keep getting away with things. I hope I won't have to spill his pure blood. It would be a waste. I would hate to hurt a pretty person like him._

"Umm Tom? What are you doing?" (Y/n) said worried.

"Tell me does it hurt?" Tom said with a caring voice.

"N-no it doesn't, if you hadn't pointed it out..then I probably wouldn't have noticed. I've grown used to the feeling of bruises on my skin, cuts, burns. I no longer feel them. Don't worry this wouldn't make me an easy target durning the dueling club ranking. That the official name, not dueling club tryouts. Now if you don't mind I must go get breakfast." (Y/n) said as he finished getting dressed and headed out for the door.

"I brought you some already" Tom said pointing to a plate full of eggs and sausages

"Oh umm well thanks, but I'm vegan. Though I do appreciate the thought." (Y/n) said reaching out for the handle.

"Well then answer me this, am I an attractive young man, or a demonic angel." Tom said with a menacing grin growing on his face.

"Definitely a demon." (Y/n) said running out for the great hall. _He heard me_  
\-------------------------------------------------  
A few hours passed  
"Welcome to the "dueling club tryouts" in honesty all are welcome, we are actually forbidden from rejecting someone. But this is he ranking. It will decide the champion and leader.  
I will assign all of us a number and we will duel until there are only two victors. The winner will become the leader and the loser the champion. Simple."  
(Y/n) said to the crowd of approximately 26 Slytherins. Luckily he had been able to get the room of requirements for them. That made it easier for them to set up dueling arenas.

"Oh and for the rules until there are 2 left, only disarming spells are permitted. Now it's time I distribute the numbers."

(Y/n) pointed his wand at a pile of small papers and spoke a Spell that most students didn't know. Then the papers went to the students. He had made sure that  
Tom and him had the numbers that would lead them to be opponents for the finale. Then he noticed that there was one piece of paper that was left over. There was an odd number of students. He would have to think of something. Then all of a sudden Jason walked in. Great he handed the left over paper to him.

"Great now we all have a paper, now to see our opponents."

An older prefect waved his wand and in the air appeared a chart that had everyone's number. The matches started. Students went to there dueling circles. Matches started and instantaneously Tom sent his opponent flying out of the circle. This went on for the rest of the matches, Tom sending his opponents flying out, Jason binding his opponents and (y/n) simply disarming his.

After a while there were only 4left. Tom, Jason another Slytherin and (y/n).

Tom went to his and Jason's arena. It was obvious that one of them would go to the infirmary. Both had eyes of killers, they bowed and aimed. Another prefect that was eliminated counted down "3...2....1!!!"

Tom was the first to attack. "Confringo!!"  
"Protego!"

It went on for 3 minutes, hex and protection. Back and forth. Then Tom saw an opening and "expelliarmus!!" Jason's wand shot up.

"Tom Marvalo Riddle is the winner" (y/n) shouted, though there was no need every one saw.

 

Now it was (y/n)'s turn.  
He and his opponent walked up to the arena and bowed. "3....2...1!!"

(Y/n) pointed his wand into the air and said "AVIS!!!" a flock of black birds shoot out of the wand and surrounded the area around his opponent there was no escape. Then he said "oppugno!!!" the birds then shot themselves at the Slytherin knocking him out.

He had won. And now he had to face Tom. It would definitely prove to be a challenge. But he knew he could win.


	4. Chapter 4

"Scared (y/n)? I hope you remember our little waver." Tom said as he walked up to his end of the dueling area.

"Not even a bit Tom. And yes I do remember our bet. Though to become a prefect you are to pass a test. This test is pass or fail, you must be able to protect the student body. So know, I will not be an easy opponent." (Y/n) said as he walked up to his side of the area with his hands behind his back. He looked completely different, that once kind face now stoic.

"Oh save me the chatter, come on." Tom said drawing his wand. At the same time the room of requirements began To change.the dueling area began to raise and change into a stage. The walls began to resemble that of a gothic mansion's wall paper. Purple background with black snake patter on the foreground. Then from the walls torches come out, engulfed in a mixture or black, purple, and a hint of green. Then from ceiling came 3 Slytherin flags. The light of the fire gave the green and silver flags a darker tone. It seemed that instead of making the room brighter, it made it darker.  
Then all around the room suits of armor came out from the floor. In the higher parts of the walls statues formed.

The rest or the Slytherins were amazed, and stunned. But that soon changed, as soon as they saw tom's wand. Instantly the surrounded the stage.

"This your doing (y/n)?" Tom said unimpressed.

"It might be, I found this room and I reserved it. So it does change to suit my needs. At least for now. You still wish to fight?" (Y/n) said, still not drawing his wand.

"As soon as you draw your wand" Tom said, waiting for (y/n) to draw his wand. Minutes passed and Tom, tom began to grow mad, but at the same time. He grew apprehensive. He couldn't take the wait any longer and fired first.  
"Expelliarmus!!" Tom shot first with pure anger powering the spell.

(Y/n) with a quick wave of his wand sent the spell flying back to Tom and put his hand back behind his back again.

Tom sent the spell off to the side. "Fight back!!"  
(Y/n) looked at Tom, his face void of emotion, then he sighed. (Y/n) aimed his wand at a torch on the wall, then all of a sudden he aimed it back at Tom. The fire followed and left at torch and went flying at tom. Tom barley had enough time to block. Though (y/n) did not stop, he kept on going walking closer to Tom. Increasing the power of the fire as closer he got to him.  
Tom then managed to push it back and then pointed his wand at (y/n). 

"You will not defeat me" Tom spat. "I've had enough of this child's play, you won't last 1 minute."

(Y/n) waved his wand all around him and yelled out "Piertotum Locomotor!"   
Then suddenly, the suits of armor came to life, they stepped off if their stands and matched up the stairs to the stage. Tom tried to blast them off but they were too heavy. They surrounded they two boys. Then a loud scraping noice came from the top of the ceiling. Tom instantaneously waved his wand and casted a barrier charm in front of the statues preventing them from coming down.  
"Am I too much for you that you need reinforcements?" Tom said quite angrily.

"No, it's just. Well I don't want to waste my energy fighting you. (Y/n) said bitterly.  
"But if it's to much for you then, REDUCTO!"  
(Y/n) shattered the suits of armor, small sharp pieces of metal fell on the stages floor.

Then Tom waved his wand at a torch and drew out some of its flame. He swung his wand around causing the flame to go from side to side. He then decided to use the flame as a lasso. (Y/n) managed to doge all of the attacks.

"30 seconds down Tom, 30 more to go" (y/n) said mockingly. He then pointed his wand to the metal pieces on the floor and they turned I to daggers. He simply then redirected the wand at Tom, and the daggers flew at him.   
Tom managed to protect himself with a shielding charm but the continuance force of the daggers slowly pushed him to the rim of the stage.  
"I win Tom" (y/n) said as he casted another spell throwing Tom off the stage.

\-------------------------------------------------

"Fine you won you bloody prick" Tom said angrily. "I'll hold up my end of the bargain"

"I don't care, I'll be talking to the headmaster about making you a prefect tomorrow though."  
(Y/n) said as he began to undress in front of Tom.

"What? You won. You don't have to do anything."  
Tom said. He only stood there watching the younger male undressing.

"Well that might be true, but I had intended from the start that I would try to make you a prefect.  
I can't stand Jason. a muggle born, being a prefect? Who would have thought." (Y/n) said as he put on his night attire.

"If that's so, why even make that bet with me? You would have nothing to gain. You would've only lost." Tom said. "Also why are you getting ready for bed? Don't you have to patrol the halls?"

"Not the first years turns to do that. It's the seconds. Tonight I get the night off." (Y/n) said in monotonous voice. "So I get to spend the night with the most perfect boy in the school"

"Who said that I'm perfect?" Tom replied.  
"If anything that would be you. Perfect scores, prefect, leader of the Slytherin dueling team."  
Tom rebuked.

"Ha now there a funny one. First I don't have perfect scores, I'm horrible with Potions, and quiditch. I didn't ask to be a prefect. And well I won that duel because of my upbringing. Unlike you, I knew about what I was since I can remember. My childhood years were spent studying and being beaten by my father."  
(Y/n) said. He took of his ring and put it on his bedside table. 

"Well then I guess we are both, imperfect."  
Tom rebuked, he walked over to the ring and picked it up. It was matt black and a hint of metallic purple.He looked at it and saw a crest. It was that of a spider in the center surrounded by a snake, And it appeared that a the background was that of feathers. 

"Quite a ring you got here (y/n), but I can't say that I fancy the design. But I do think it suits me better" Tom said as he slid the ring on his ring finger.

"Yea well I need it, it's something important." The younger male said as he reached for it. 

"Yea I will but, I need you to do something. I need you to pretend to be my partner." Tom said.

"For what? Potions? Dueling?" (Y/n) asked crossing his arms.

"Let me be more specific, I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend. In public mostly, you never know when people are about so well have to keep it up everywhere that's not this room. Tom stated.

(Y/n) stood there in shock. Tom riddle had asked him to pretend to go out with him. 

"Why would I EVER consider doing that?" The shocked male managed to say. "I owe you nothing, and you can't blackmail me Into it. Now give me back my ring." 

"Oh I apologize, I thought you would like the idea since. Well you moan and shiver my name while you sleep. There hasn't been one night when you don't speak it." 

Tom said as he corned (y/n) in a corner of the room. 

"I thought you would love the idea, my apologies for misunderstanding. But I do believe you would like it, I mean I can hear you heart thumping, and your breathing has become quite, irregular." 

Tom whispered in (y/n)'s ear. Putting his hand behind the younger males head, twirling a lock of his hair.

"I'm going to bed, don't bother me." (Y/n) said as he pushed Tom of him and went back to his bed, put his wand on his bedside table, and went of to sleep.  
\-------------------------------------------------

"(Y/n) wake up." A voice could be heard  
"Wake up, it's not real. Wake up!"

Tom was over (y/n)'s sleeping body trying to wake him up. "Well then, aguamenti!" Water ejected out of the tip of toms wand and at (y/n)'a face. Instantly (y/n) shot up.

"What?!? What, what happened?" (Y/n) barely managed to get out.

"What happened is that you woke me up with your screaming and Moaning. Murmuring something about my name." Tom answered as he walked back to his bed.(y/n) gave Tom a confused look, Tom caught sight of it

"what? I told you you did that.You're lucky that I set up muffling charms around our room on the first day of school. Or else you would have woken up everyone. What were you dreaming about?" Tom asked.

"I-I, I forgot. I guess that's probably for the best ." (Y/n) said as he dried his bed and clothes. "I'm going to need a sleeping draught."

"I'll make you one if that'll allow me to get some sleep." Tom said as he walked over to a table with some vials, small boxes full of ingredients, and a miniature caldron. He set off to make a concoction. After a couple minutes he set a small vial into a rack with other vials. 

"Wait for it to cool then drink it" Tom said as he   
walked over to his bed. (Y/n) walked up to the table and waited. After a few awkward minutes (y/n) decided to drink the potion. He grabbed one of the vials and drank it all in one go.

"Ehh, I'm pretty sure it's supposed to taste different. Or taste like something, this taste like water. What did I just drink?" (Y/n) said as he put the vial back. At this Tom got off his bed and walked to his roommate. And took one look at the empty vial and sighed.

"You drank a potion I finished last night. It was a   
Prohibited potion." Tom said 

"What did I drink Tom?" (Y/n) said with a panicked tone in his voice.

"Veritaserum, though this might work to my advantage." Tom said as a smirk grew on his face. 

Without a warning Tom grabbed (y/n) and threw him on his bed. He straddled the younger male and tied him. 

"Tom what the actual FUCK" (y/n) yelled.

"Shhh. Now answer me this, do you have a crush on me?" Tom said.


	5. Stuff happens

"There is no way I would ever answer that!!"  
(Y/n) spat. 

"Hmmm I guess I didn't get it right, the potion would have made you answer that. Though if you didn't you would have simply said No, but you didn't you neither said yes or no. So you do, don't you?" Tom said. His grip on the younger male tightened.

"Wether I like you or not won't stop me from doing this!" (Y/n) yelled kneeing Tom in his groin. Tom gave out a low groan but did not loosen his grip.

"You little, you are lucky that I haven't killed you yet. I'm going to make out suffer for that." Tom managed to say. 

Then all of a sudden a knock came on their door   
"Hey is Tom in there I have a letter that is addressed to him, it's about an orphanage or something like that, eh hello?"  
A voice of a younger male presumably first or second year can be herd. After a while a letter is slid under the door and footsteps could be herd leaving.

"You're a lucky bastard" Tom said as he got off the younger male and went to pick up the envelope. He ripped it open and read the letter.  
He looked up from the letter to the younger male and incinerated the letter.

"I'm staying at your house for the summer (y/n), you can't say no, or else." Tom spoke he went back to his bed and sat down.

"No you won't, you have been nothing but an insufferable prick, you've been rude, and you always talk and act before you think. There is no way you are going to spend 3 months in the same house as my and my mom"   
(y/n) said. He didn't care what his roommate would do or say there was no chance that he would stay the summer at his house.

\-------------------------------------------------

 

"Now you will all be put in partners for this next assignment, you will all be brewing, skele grow.   
Ah Yess it appears that the hospital wing has run out of that. Hmmm wonder if that has to do with the dueling clubs eh" professor slughorn said.

"No, well not at least because of the Slytherin dueling team. Non of the students know any spells that can do anything near that harmful, of course I've been asked to teach them it, but I don't trust that bunch" (y/n) said immediately. 

"Oh of course (y/n) I didn't mean any offense."  
Slughorn said.

"If you ask me it's the griffindors, always trying to be extra." Tom said from the back of the class.

"Eh Tom shut it, the griffindors haven't been the ones causing that mess." Yelled what appeared to be the griffindor leader. "Is recon it is (y/n"

At this Tom suddenly felt an surge of anger.  
"Step of, he hasn't done anything of the sort, don't you dare insult him again!" At this the entire class looked there eyes on the trio.

"Oooh, what? Is he your boyfriend? Tom you like Guys do ya? You look at him while he sleep?" Another griffindor next to the other yelled out.

At this Tom reached to grab his wand but before he could aim and utter a cure or hex a red bolt flew besides him and collided with the two griffindors. Knocking them off their chairs.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" (Y/n) said out of nowhere. Unknowingly accepting toms request   
Before there could be an all out brawl slughorn finally decided to intervene and sent out 2 bolts from his wand disarming the two Slytherins.

"That's quite enough of that, I would expect better from the two of you! Especially you Tom. Now of to the headmasters office, Right this instant." Slughorn said furiously pointing to the door.

 

The two Slytherins got there stuff and walked out of the potions class room. Walking to the headmaster's office.

 

"Tom, why did you Stand up for me?" (Y/n) asked inquisitively.

"I don't know, something came over me. Slytherin pride perhaps. Hey are we really walking to the headmaster's office?" Tom answered.

"Yea, I'm still a prefect. Though maybe not for long." (Y/n) responded.

Tom sighed and then said. "Your boyfriend eh? Does that mean you've taken me up on my offer?   
I got to say that was great acting, though I won't be the one needing saving" Tom finished.

"I won't be needing saving either" (y/n) said.

At this Tom grabbed the younger male and pinned him to the wall. Right hand on his neck and the other holding his hands above his head.  
"Oh are you sure? You seem to be in such a vulnerable position right now. So easy to hurt, or humiliate." Tom said whispering it in (y/n's) ear.  
Slowly feeling the younger boys skin with his nose and lips. Placing small kisses on his neck.

"T-Tom? G-get off. Nnnm please get off. Stop it you weirdo" (y/n) said in a low and soft voice.  
Stuttering a bit.

"Oh are you sure you want me to stop?" Tom said letting go of the younger males hands letting them fall on his shoulders and slowly lifting the younger males left leg.  
"It seems to me, that you want me to continue. To do things to you that you haven't felt before." Tom continued to whisper in (y/n's) ear starting to bite softly on his collar bone. 

"N-no, I don't want. A-Anything, any part of this" (y/n) said even softer this time quivering at toms gentle touch.

Tom removed his hand from (y/n's) neck putting it instead on his hip.  
"Tell me, what you want me to do. What you want me to do to you." Tom whispered seductively getting rougher with his bites.

"I, I, I want you to let go of me!" (Y/n) said pushing Tom off of him. Running of to the headmaster's office.  
———————————————————————–

"Headmaster diplet, I know that what Tom and I did may have proven that we are not prefect material. But you must recognize that, well Tom didn't really have anything to do with this. Most of the blame is mine. But the griffindors did start that whole thing, but, I still stand by what I said in the beginning of the school year. Tom would be a better prefect than Jason."  
(Y/n) said to the headmaster before he motioned (y/n) to stop.

 

"(Y/n) I must say that I am disappointed that you fired first. And I do believe that Tom would be a better prefect, you must know that the only reason that he is a prefect is because there was no one else that would want to be a prefect. And well as much as I would want to call this whole  
"Investigation" over I can't. Albus has reason to believe that Tom is the heir of Slytherin.  
And until you can find evidence to prove his innocence or guilt he won't be able to be a prefect." Diplet spoke softly.

"But you must also realize that I can't do all of this by myself. I have to keep my studies up, I have to attend the meetings for prefects, go to he juries meetings and lessons, stay up to patrol the corridors, go to the slug club, and lead the dueling team. Him being in all my classs isn't enough,   
I can't always keep an eye on him. I only seem him in the slug club. He doesn't need to go to the dueling meetings since he only has to go for a tournament. It would be better if he could be a prefect, I mean Jason doesn't even go to the prefect meetings and he doesn't patrol the halls."  
(Y/n) said 

"Now now, I know that you want to help Tom and all that since you are both Slytherin, and distant relatives. I'm sorry to say that the only way that Tom would be a prefect is if Jason couldn't fulfill his duties. Now count yourself lucky that there will be no sort of punishment. Now where is Tom? You know what I don't really think that matters." Diplet said tiredly 

"If you and Dumbledore both know about my relation to Tom, then why did you give me the task of trailing him?" (Y/n) said 

"Well let's just say this, I want to make sure that Tom is innocent. Even if it means lying about it. Now off with you it's 6 classes are over, go back to your dorm."

——–————————————————————––

 

"So there you have it Tom, you will only be a prefect if Jason where no to complete his duties" (y/n) said to Tom while sitting on his bed.

"So, that's that" Tom said while standing up to open the window. "May I ask why you still went to diplet even after the hall incident"

"I told you that I would, and I didn't really mind the hall Incident. You showed me that I need to work on my physical fitness, also hormones I guess" as soon as (y/n) said that an owl flew in the room dropped a letter on (y/n's) lap and flew out.


	6. End of arc one

(Y/n) let out an indecent moan, he slowly tilted his head back exposing is neck to Tom. Tom wasted no time in biting and licking all over the younger boys neck. Tom relished in (y/n's) moans. Tom kept holding (y/n) under his legs on his bed. 

(Y/n) had forgotten how he ended up in this situation. One moment he received a purple and black envelope, and the next he was being kissed by Tom. 

Tom sucked on the base of his "boyfriend's" neck. Never had he had the urge to do anything like this, especially to (y/n). He didn't know what had gotten into his head that made him do this, but he no longer cared. His primal instincts were too strong. 

"T-Tom" moaned the younger male, Tom had somehow almost forgotten about him. (Y/n's) hands on Tom's shoulders slowly began to push Tom away. Tom reluctantly went back, still on top of (y/n) , and stoped the attack on (y/n's) neck.

They both Locked on to each other's eyes. Then (y/n) waved his wand and his bed slid across the room and joined Tom's bed, giving them more room. (Y/n) then grabbed Tom's shirt and savagely ripped it open, and gazed at Tom's chest. 

"(Y/n)" said Tom painting  
"Look what you've done to me, there's no going back now" Tom said as he ripped (y/n)'s shirt off. He then proceeded to attack the younger males chest, biting and licking all over. As he bit one nipple he played with the other. He was so caught up on what he was doing that he didn't realize that (y/n) was undoing his belt.

(Y/n) grabbed Tom by his hair and brought him back up to his face, he looked at Tom in the eyes before proceeding to kiss him. Tom then pushed (y/n) back onto the bed and got off the bed. He pushed his school pants down along with his undergarments. He looked back up and saw   
(y/n) Staring at him, he took him by the legs and stripped whatever clothing was still on him.

Tom got back on the bed and stood up on his knees. (Y/n) hadn't realized how turned on Tom was, or how big he was.   
"Suck" Tom said in seductive yet intimidating voice. (Y/n) didn't that it would fit, anywhere, not just his mouth.

(Y/n) crawled over to Tom and took his throbbing member in his hands. He began to kiss it and lick the tip. At this he heard Tom starting to moan. He felt Tom's hand going threw his hair.   
He took it in, he tasted Tom, he hand never done his before, but he knew what to do. He started to move his head up and down until the middle, hoping to please Tom, he gradually worked up a slow pace. 

"Pick up the pace or I'll mouth fuck you," Tom said in a impatient voice. (Y/n) took it out of his mouth and slid his tongue across Tom's length. He went up to the tip and began to kiss it and lick it. He took it back in and began a fast pace, the then felt Tom's hand tighten around his hair and he began to thrust into his mouth. At this  
(y/n) gagged and his teeth grazed Tom's length.

"Fuck, you sure you haven't done this before?"  
Tom said in a genuine tone, there was no trace of mockery.

(Y/n) placed both of his hands on Tom's hips to prevent him from thrusting.  
He then took him all at once and felt Tom's tip hit the back of his throat. (Y/n) went faster and faster across Tom's length. He then felt Tom's hand tighten again he then thrusted deep into (y/n)'s mouth and groaned as if he were in pain. Seconds later (Y/n) felt a hot thick liquid rush into his mouth, it was salty though not unpleasant. Tom then removed himself from his "boyfriend's" mouth and pulled him up onto his knees.

"Swallow it" Tom ordered.   
(Y/n) complied, not wanting to anger Tom.

"You're mine, got that?" Tom said as he pulled (y/n) into a deep kiss. He felt (y/n) nod in the kiss.

(Y/n) broke the kiss and pushed Tom onto his back. The then straddled him.  
"Tom, I, please be gentle at first?" (Y/n) said in a low voice.

"No promises, though. I'll try" Tom said in caring voice

(Y/n) began to lower himself onto Tom's member, as soon as he felt Tom's member touch his entrance there came a knock on their door.  
Tom immediately pushed (y/n) down into his member in one go, and pulled a sheet over his lover.

"Come in" Tom said as he gave (y/n) a quick thrust from under the covers. (Y/n) put his hands on his mouth to prevent anyone from hearing his scream.

A Slytherin boy dressed in formal attire came in saw the display and let out a low groan.  
"You guys?! Seriously? Couldn't you have waited til winter break?" He said in a Irritated tone.

"Did you really come all this way to nag? Or did you have something else to say?" Tom said in an equally irritated tone. (Y/n) tried to get off, he didn't want this scene to carry on any longer. Besides the mood had obviously been killed.  
Tom didn't want to let him get off so he proceeded to give him a short, quick hard thrust. At this (y/n) let out a painful moan.

"I uh, slug club?" The Slytherin said before he left the two of the boys in their room.

"Fuck, I forgot." Tom said as he looked at (y/n).  
"I'm sorry, but I must go." In a dry voice. 

"N-no problem, um have fun." (Y/n) said as he slowly stood up on their beds. He waved his wand at their bodies and they where cleaned up.  
"..., I'll, I guess I'll stay here and clean this all up"  
(Y/n) said in a sad tone. He winced a bit as he stepped off their beds.

"(Y/n)" Tom said.  
Before (y/n) could turn around to say anything Tom grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back onto the bed and hugged them.

"Tom? What are you doing? You'll be late to slug club." (Y/n) said, trying to escape from Tom's hold on him.

"I'm not going, i'd rather stay here with you, besides it would be awkward, after that incident. I think we should just take the night for ourselves, the mood might have been killed but. I think this is alright." Tom said as he cuddled the younger boy. From his behind.

"Right about now I wish I was a hufflepuff, their common room is near the kitchens." (Y/n) said as he turned around to face Tom.   
"What started all of this?" Asked (y/n) 

"I don't know, though I'm glad it happened" Tom answered kissing the Top of (y/n)'a head and closed his eyes.

"Yea, I'm glad too, even though you forcefully penetrated me." (Y/n) said as he nuzzled in Tom's chest, laying his head on Tom's arm.  
Tom let out a chuckle before they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------

A knock came to the males room, it was hard and loud, but not to much that it would wake up the other Slytherin's.

"(Y/n), wake up. (Y/n) something happened. You must come out" said a love that sounded like it belonged to an elderly man.

Tom was the first to wake up, he got off the bed with out waking (y/n) and dressed himself. After making sure that (y/n) was asleep, he went to the door and opened it a tad bit to see who was outside. It was Diplet.

"Headmaster? What happened? It's very early, what do you need?" Tom said trying to sound tired.

"I need to speak to your roommate, is he in there?" Diplet responded in a hushed voice.

"Yea, he is. He's sleeping." Tom replied. Opening the door fully to let Diplet inside to show that   
(y/n) was asleep.

Diplet stepped inside and saw that the beds had been pushed together to form a bigger bed.  
"Did some redecoration I see, (y/n) wake up there something I must tell you."  
Diplet said in a louder voice.

"Mmm, Tom go away." (Y/n) said in his sleep.

Diplet simply looked at Tom.

"Ah, let me. You can't wake him up like that. Aguamenti" water shot out of Tom's wand and at   
His lovers face. (Y/n) immediately sat up about to cuse but he managed to mind his tongue at Diplet's sight.

"H-h-headmaster. What are you doing here?"   
(Y/n) said while blushing.

"I'm afraid I have some grim news to tell you, perhaps we should go somewhere more, eh private?" Diplet said.

"No no, it's fine. Tom and I have,...grown close. I'm fine with him being here." (Y/n) said as he motioned Tom to sit back on the bed.

"As you wish. Now I'm so sorry that I have to deliver this news to you, but.....I'm afraid that your mom was found dead. It appears that she,um committed suicide."  
Diplet said.  
Though (y/n) was no longer listening, he was still processing those words. He was now all alone. His father killed by the dementors kiss, and now this.

"I, t-thank you form coming this way to, deliver this news I, I think I'll need some time to process this." (Y/n) spoke.

"Yes, also as I'm sure you are now aware, you are the soul heir to the Gaunt fortune, and such.   
The transaction has already been done. It was finalized an hour ago. Again I'm soo sorry, you can go home, winter break is in a weak so you'll have more time to, grieve" Diplet said as he walked out leaving Tom to deal with the broken   
(Y/n)

\-------------------------------------------------

The week that Diplet had given (y/n) off was filled with sadness for him. He had to arrange his mothers funeral, she was to be buried in the estate's graveyard. He alone planned it all, there was no one who could help him. His parents laid dead, his grandparents all dead as well, as for his aunts and uncles, they never played a role in his life to be considered family.

Back at hogwarts, Tom had become more, aggressive. He spent even more nights in the forbidden section of the libary, and he had found the chamber of secrets. He had already learned how to make a horocrux. A few days before winter break. He let the beast loose on a mudblood. A girl named murtle, he had put the blame on hagrid. He and Diplet had managed to convince the orphanage to let Tom spend his break at (y/n)'s estate. 

Tom had to use the flu system to get to a apothecary store near (y/n)'s estate. He had asked a begger muggle for directions, before killing him in an alley. 

Things where sure to change.

\-------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

A knock came onto the manors main entrance   
A small house elf dressed in a moyordomo's outfit came to the door an opened it.

"Apologies sir, my master is not reviving visitors. He is very much busy, Please do come back at another time." The elf said as he began to close the door.

"Your master is awaiting me. Please do Tell him that I'm here, my name is Tom." Tom said in a rather polite tone before the elf closed the door.

The elf closed the door and disappeared from the main entrance and reappeared outside his masters study. He knocked and entered.

"Pardon me young master, it appears that there is a young man outside. He said that you where expecting him, he gave me the name Tom."  
The elf said as he bowed.

"T-Tom? Oh y-yes, Sebastian please let him in and take him to the drawing room."  
(Y/n) said in a low voice, it was obvious that he had been crying. 

"Yes, m'lord" the hose elf said as he fades away to the main entrance to let the visitor in.

(Y/n) got up from where he was and put on his jacket . It wasn't until after he finished getting dressed did he realize that he was dressed in his normal clothes. He wore his house clothes, but to Tom. To Tom they might be formal clothes.  
Oh well it was to late.

XXX

 

The elf led Tom to the drawing room. As Tom walked he gazed at the decorations. The house for being owned by the descendants of Slytherin, didn't exactly scream Slytherin pride.  
The walls like the walls in the room of requirements were black and purple, with the design of scaled. The outline of the scales black and the background purple.

The walls where covered in portraits of what he thought (y/n)'s ancestors. Then the elf opened a door and led Tom into a room. The room was bigger than the orphanage's cafeteria. It had the same wallpaper as the halls, there where 5 sofas and other lounging furniture. There was a big fireplace that had a black purple flames roaring.   
There was a large bookshelf filled with books and a mini bar. To him it looked like a rich mans game room.

"Would the young sir like anything to drink?" The elf said as he bowed.

"No, where is (y/n)?" Tom asked 

"The young lord is getting ready to meet you. Please wait here." The elf said before he disappeared with a loud crack.

Tom let out a low groan, he went to the bookshelf grabbed a book and went back to a sofa, hopefully (y/n) wouldn't take long.  
He opened up to the first page and it appeared to be a potions practice book. It was filled with beginners potions to that only a potions master could ever hope to achieve.

"The encyclopedia of merlins potions, that's a good book to learn from, I still can't get passed the master's section. Still kept me busy on the summers." Came a groggy voice from the doorway.

Tom spun around and saw (y/n) leaning against the door frame. He was wearing a purple and black 3 piece suit. It was very slimming. It had a very intricate design. His hair done perfectly.  
But his face, it was sunken, he looked like a corpse.

He put the book down and ran to him to hug him.  
"Hey, I, I'm sorry that I couldn't be here earlier."  
Tom spoke softly.

"No, I'm fine. Actually I'm glad, I would have cried all day or been extremely violent. Anyway I have you to myself for a week." (Y/n) said as he softly pushed Tom away so that he could breathe.  
"Now, shall I show you to your room?" (Y/n) said as he pulled Tom outside the drawing room.

"My room? So we won't be sharing a room? More specifically, a bed?" Tom said jokingly.

"Oh, ummm. I mean we could." (Y/n) said blushing. "Let me take us to, Our room" (y/n) said and he grabbed Tom with his left hand and disapperated to his room with Tom.

"Alright, well this is it"   
(Y/n) said as he used right hand to gesture to the room that they where in.   
It was a large room that's much was obvious, the walls yet again were purple and black. But the room itself was pretty bare, there was a king sized bed in the center of the room, it had curtains covering it. There where two windows that led out to a balcony, a desk a small bookcase, and a door that presumably lead to a bathroom.

"Ugh, I won't call complain about the random jump, but why was it necessary?"


End file.
